Hide & Seek
by hippogriffs
Summary: You're never to old to play hide & seek. Especially if it gets you the girl. Oneshot.


_I do not own High School Musical, if I did ha...well this fanfic would have been in the movie:) BTW, this takes place at the after party at Chad's house. This is a pretty long oneshot...so without furthur ado, I present you...  
_

**Hide And Seek**

* * *

Gabriella turned away from the large crowd who were constantly talking about today's success. Although she was the centre of attention along with Troy, she did need some time to think about…well, Troy. 

Gabriella recalled what had happened after the basketball game. Herself, coming up behind Troy, her arms around his neck while Troy caught hold of her by the waist, both of them, leaning in…urgh, why did she even do that! She didn't even know if Troy felt the same way! It was a good think Chad interrupted…no it was a bad thing…argh! Gabriella shook her head in frustration, trying to get rid of her confused feelings.

At the same time, Troy Bolton pulled away from the crowd, making his way to the snack table. As he grabbed a handful of chilli chips, he watched Gabriella, sitting alone on the sofa, looking confused. Sensing that she was being watched, Gabriella turned around and saw Troy, a few feet away from her, staring. Immediately, they both looked away, embarrassed.

Troy stuffed his face with more chips as he thought about his feelings for Gabriella. Did he really try to kiss her? He wasn't sure, that moment had only lasted about two seconds before being interrupted. Again, Troy looked up at Gabriella and saw her already looking up at him. Troy smiled stupidly as he and Gabriella looked away again. Stuffing another handful of chips, Troy wondered why they had been acting so stupid and silly all evening. It was only Gabriella, they had become great friends since the day they met at the ski lodge, and now, they were to shy to even look at each other!

Suddenly, Troy felt an unusual, fiery sensation in his mouth…

"AH! SPICY!" Troy shouted as he desperately looked around for water.

Gabriella watched amusedly, holding back laughter as she pointed to a small water tank at the back of the room. Troy blushed and mumbled 'thanks' as he rushed over.

Watching from the front of the room, the now, small crowd of seven watched the two helplessly.

"Jeez those two are HOPELESS!" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi said in unision.

During the after party, they had all become friends all of them hooking up with people they thought they would never even have talked to before. There was just two more people to get together…

"And I thought I was bad with girls…" muttered Ryan.

"Chad, if you hadn't interrupted those two, they probably wouldn't be acting like some mental monkeys put in a cage, forced to mate!"

"Uh…nice way of looking at it Tay…just blame it on me huh!"

"What I'm saying is that we need those monkeys to get together! The constant flirting is sickening!"

"What is it with the monkeys!" Jason exclaimed.

"So here's the plan…" said Sharpay, immediately taking charge.

Zeke rolled his eyes at his new girlfriend and thought… _'she is and always will be bossy…'_

The group huddled together whispering with a few moans and glares from the girls about the guys' comments who clearly knew nothing about love.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella were seated on the sofa, staring at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Troy was just about to ask Gabriella something when Sharpay came strutting towards them, beaming at the thought of her "plan".

"Hey, well, since everyone has gone and things are getting boring around here, I thought we'd play…"

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Ryan interrupted.

"RYAN, you MORON! That was not part of our plan!"

"Er…what plan?" said Troy, looking confused.

"Oh..did I say plan? I meant uh…FINE, we'll play that repulsive childish game!"

Sharpay walked over to the group, dragging Ryan with her. After explaining to group what had happened and almost strangling Ryan, they decided to play hide and seek…in couples with Ryan counting as the seeker. Of course…the couples were Taylor/Chad, Sharpay/Zeke, Kelsi/Jason and Gabriella/Troy!

As Ryan started counting, the couples all started running towards different places in the house. Gabriella and Troy just stood there, not knowing where to hide.

_11…12…13…_

Troy took Gabriella's hand and ran upstairs, checking in rooms, passing by Kelsi and Jason trying to hide in the bathroom.

_14…15…16…_

"Here! Get in!"

Troy opened a closet door and pushed Gabriella in.

_17…18…19…20!_

Ryan walked around…then desperately needing to go to bathroom. As he started to unzip his pants, he heard someone giggling and whispering. Thinking nothing of it Ryan continued to…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay that's IT! You've found us!" Kelsi jumped out the shower, along with Jason.

"I told you we should have gone to the laundry room! Ryan, PULL YOUR PANTS UP!"

"What..on….woah!" said Chad as he and Taylor walked in, wondering why someone had been screaming. Sharpay and Zeke came running in too.

"Everyone wanted to see me huh?" Ryan beamed.

"You gotta be kiddin me…"

"By the way…FOUND YOU!"

Everyone groaned. After Ryan had finished his "business", Sharpay had another plan.

"Hey, anyone know where Troy and Gabriella are?"

"Yea! Me and Kelsi saw them go in the closet upstairs!"

"Oooh..right..Chad, does that closet happen to have a lock?"

"Uh…yea…why?"

The girls had already rushed upstairs. As they crept across the landing the guys came thundering up.

"Um..what evil plan do you have now Sharpay?"

"Shhhh"

Sharpay tip toed over to the closet and carefully put her ear against it. Hmmm absolutely no sound at all…but suddenly she heard a faint muttering and then laughing. Grinning, Sharpay turned the lock.

"That should take care of them!"

"Sharpay, no offense but how exactly are those two going to bond in there?"

"Uh….I dunno but it should work."

Everyone stared at Sharpay uncertainly. There was an arkward silence as the gang tried to make out any sound from the closet. Nothing. Then suddenly, they heard someone knocking from the inside.

"Hey! What's happening? Let us out already!" Troy shouted.

Chad sniggered but stopped suddenly when Taylor slapped him on the back of the head.

"Uh..I've got a dance mat downstairs…wanna play?" whispered Chad.

Meanwhile, in the closet….

"Dammit, they've locked us in!" Troy said.

"Locked us in! Why would they do that?"

"Well maybe they want us to…" Troy started but stopped as soon as he realised what he was saying.

"Want us to what?" Gabriella asked, groping around in the dark closet for something comfortable to sit on. She grabbed at something soft…Troy…Troy!

"Oh my god! Troy, sorry…didn't mean to sit on you! Want us to what?"

"Never mind."

It was silent for a while…a long while…_ 'this is the perfect time…why can't just tell her!' _Troy thought. As he thought up some smart ways to show her how much he loved her, he felt Gabriella's hair tumble across his shoulders, along with her head.

"Gabriella?"

No answer. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pushed her up a little bit. She was asleep. Troy lay her head on his lap and gently stroked her hair. He started to think more about what he could say to Gabriella but what he didn't notice was he was "thinking aloud."

"Hmmm Gabriella I think you're the most…no, hey Gabby…no she doesn't like that name…" Troy said in frustration. He looked down at Gabriella and smiled. She looked so peaceful, beautiful and just..amazing. Everything about her was perfect and he would do anything to spend every day with her but why isn't he doing anything? He thought to himself.

Without realising again, he started…

"Gabriella, you're the most beautiful, intelligent….amazing girl I have ever met. Everything about you is wonderful…your looks, brains, voice, laugh…everything…I would do anything….anything to be part of all that, Gabriella, I love you." Troy said softly…

Looking back at Gabriella, he bent down…her face…like an angel's…her lips…so close…too close…touching and with that, Troy kissed Gabriella. He was about to pull away, shocked at his actions but someone else's lips had caught on to his. Gabriella's.

Smiling, Troy pulled Gabriella up, right into her arms, kissing her like he would never break off. After a minute or so they pulled apart, grinning.

"Finally." They said in unision.

"Ya know, I think I wanna stay here, forever." Troy said.

"Why's that?"

"Cos' I'm in a closet…with the most beautiful girl in the world, also the best kisser" Troy said as he winked.

Gabriella laughed her amazing laugh and said,

"Same…." And lay her head on Troy's shoulder once again.

Suddenly they heard a click outside the door as it opened and revealed the bright night light and Ryan's face.

"FOUND YOU!"

* * *

_A/N: And that was the end...lol okay you guys, this is my VERY first fanfic! Please review..! No flames..please?_  



End file.
